1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring the motion activity of a person that is being monitored for exposure to a measurable quantity of a potentially hazardous entity or material such as a radiation source, a chemical substance, or a biological agent.
2. Background of the Invention
A problem with respect to radiation sensors that are worn by an individual, such in the form of a personal dosimeter, is that it has been difficult to determine if the individual has been wearing the dosimeter, or how long the individual has been wearing the dosimeter. The correlation of motion activity, time, spatial position, and a measured quantity of hazardous material is critically important in determining if the exposure occurred during the course of normal activity, and if it occurred during working hours at the work location. This information can be used to verify and ensure compliance with occupational monitoring and other regulatory requirements, and to enhance the effectiveness of occupational safety programs.